the_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Polytheus
Polytheus Justinian was an established Thalassian nobleman and entrepreneur most-commonly known throughout the Northern Territories, particularly in the province of Augustaminca. Though his lineage was well-known prior-to his knightship beneath the D'lanastion Monarchy, Polytheus is best-known for his role in the instigation of the War of Summers' Solstice and the division of the province as an effect of such. Early Life and Education Polytheus was born on the 30th of September in 1103 A.F, the son of Marcus Justinian and Amy Runewalk. Each of his parents came from a magic-oriented background, Marcus having been one of the original students of the Arch-Mage Leonidon, a man whom he would claim his lineage was descendant of, yet never provided formal proof in order to support such. Marcus' wife and Polytheus' mother, Amy, came of a small family of nobles who had a considerable amount of acreage in the south of the province. For the first few years of his life which precluded a rocky adolescence, Polytheus found his mental tranquility in hunting and fishing, opting for more traditional hobbies as opposed to any new-age fascinations which came about through his youth. At the age of 14, he began his formal training in Arcane magics, having studied prior-to then at a well-known, private primary and secondary school. After years of studying, at the age of 19, Polytheus graduated his secondary school's faux-college and was supported by his father - who acted as a patron for various other students in Polytheus' class as well - and was went to the College of Northern Quel'Thalas. From there, he graduated with a Certificate of Mastery. Adulthood and Entrepreneurship Freshly-educated on the liberal arts and the structure of businesses, Polytheus went on to inherit his father's business upon his death in 1165 A.F, following several years of a routine contained within the family's business as wine-makers and producers. His father, Marcus, had set up an alliance concerning trade with Ricimer of the Caracallas, one in which they were both mutually benefited. For the decades and centuries to come, Polytheus would make his succession one to be proud of: by purchasing other lands used to produce more and more vineyards, as well as upgrading all plantations at which the wines were processed and made, he created several brands which would survive into the future by recipe. Overall, the young sir managed to amount a net worth of a little over 3 million. His downfall would come with the War of Summers' Solstice and the embargo which the Caracallas had placed on the Justinians, both of those being a contributing factor as to why his business inevitably failed. Those things, alongside a quickly-dwindling fund due to the cost of war, all played a part in leaving little more than what was necessary to survive to the Justinian line at the time. Polytheus did not marry. Many speculate that his reasoning behind spreading rumours of closeted homosexuality between Ricimer and Zeno was due to his own homoereotic tendencies, which have been recounted by a few of his former servants. One man who often served the lord is recounted as saying: "He was a particularly brash man, one who was often overtly aggressive in the things he did when under public scrutiny. All he adapted was typically because he sought to not be judged for the things he truly enjoyed - things which I knew of, yet knew to also never speak a word of to others' concerning. It was overcompensation at its finest, many times throughout my service to My Lord." Other accounts given are of the same variety. He did have two sons, though, each of which were murdered following his own death in 1633 A.F. Polytheus was granted lordship over his line in 1599 A.F following the Battle of a Thousand Crests. From there, the small noble family was adopted into the House of Britannicus and quickly became a dynasty prior-to its downfall. Death Polytheus died on the 1st of December in 1633 A.F following the Challenger Trials. Found guilty of treason, his line was absorbed into what is today known as the Trinity, along with whatever assets were left to those who would have otherwise been named his heir, had he not been found guilty by the court of law in the province. His method of death was crucifixion. Category:House of Britannicus Category:Characters